Secrets of the Snow Queen
by YJFanForever13
Summary: Recently married to the love of her life, Elsa knows life couldn't be any better. Yet, when danger lurks on the horizon, it will take everything within her to discover the secrets of the mysterious snow queen. There is only one rule to the game of war she is forced to play: a monarch must die.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last was on fanfiction. This past year has been crazy. Well, for your pleasure, here is a new story. It is set in the _Elsa and Anna_ universe, so read that, especially the chapters titled, "Love at First Sight?" to understand what is going on here. Updates will happen sporadically, but never fear. I will not abandon this story until it is completed. Enjoy! : )**

"You cheater! You know that's not fair!" Anna ducked another flying snowball and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Elsa did a mock curtsey. "I apologize, your highness. I did not know the princess could not handle her snow."

"But can the snow queen handle it?" Elsa felt warm hands grab her around the middle and swing her toward the ground. Before she could even scream, snow pushed into her mouth and all over her face. The weight on top of her lifted. She rolled over, wiped the snow off her face, and stared at her attacker.

"Ricard, you troublemaker. You know the cold doesn't bother me." Ricard offered her a hand and hoisted her up. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I know. It's just funny to see your surprised reaction."

Anna came up beside them, her cheeks red from laughter. "I'll say. The look on your face was priceless."

Elsa glared at her. "Do I need to throw another snowball down your dress?"

"I think two was quite enough."

"In your personal opinion." Elsa smirked and looped her arm through Ricard's own. With a wave of her other hand, she dispersed the snow on the ground. Green grass showed once again. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you ready to leave? Kingdom work awaits us."

Ricard gave a sigh. "As always."

Elsa waved a hand toward the road heading back toward the castle. "Lead the way, my king."

Ricard smiled. "As always."

* * *

><p><em>"As always.<em>" With a wave of her hand, she dispersed the ice globe and the scene that played within.

"Queen Elizabeth?" She turned to see a young man kneeling before her, his head bowed toward the ground.

"Yes."

"I have assembled the army as you have requested. What shall I tell them?"

She paused for a moment. Bringing a hand to her chin, she started to rub it back and forth. "Tell them to be prepared. We will storm Arendelle soon enough and retake what once was mine. Poor Elsa will never see it coming."

"Yes, my queen." The messenger ran out, his boots clomping on the ice underneath him.

She waited for him to leave. Then, she turned and moved her hand in an upward motion. An icy door slid open before her, revealing a circular room. Little bits of sunlight streamed in from a tiny hole at the top and reflected against the ice walls. A man hung suspended in the middle, his hands locked by frozen chains attached to the walls left and right of him. His beard reached toward his midsection; his hair grew in wildly different directions. He looked up.

Elizabeth started to walk toward him. The door slid shut behind her. She went to his side and rubbed the back of her hand across his cheek. "Oh, Adgar. Do you still love your daughter?"

He flinched away and set his eyes in a hard glare. "I do. And as I recall, you loved her once too."

She gripped the sides of his throat and squeezed them in a cold fist. "Love is meaningless to me. You will do well to learn that fact. It will save you so much pain."

He remained silent. She squeezed harder, forcing a small groan to come from his closed lips. "I am going to take your daughter's kingdom away from her and show her true power. She thinks she's safe and protected. I will show her the meaning of pain. Love will not be able to save her this time." She released his throat and he started to cough, gasping for breath.

Elizabeth turned and started to walk away. She paused at the doorway and turned her head slightly toward him. "When I'm through with her, love will be meaningless to her too. Then, she will know why she was told to conceal, don't feel."

Adgar struggled against his chains. "Please, don't hurt her."

She waved her hand, and the door slid shut. "You already have."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you okay?"

Elsa looked up from massaging her temples to see Ricard staring at her, his eyebrows scrunched together in concern. "I'm fine."

"Your headaches are bothering you again."

"It's fine, really."

His expression became stern. "Elsa..."

"I'm stressed, that's all. Running a kingdom is not the easiest job in the world, as you know."

He came up behind her and began to squeeze her shoulders. She allowed her eyes to slide shut, the feeling of his hands upon her enough to allow some of the tension to seep out of her muscles. "I know. That's why I'm here. To help you. I am a king after all. You shouldn't be doing all the work."

"I can't help myself."

He stopped rubbing and gently brought her head up. She opened her eyes. "Try, for your sake. Your sister is worried about you, and so am I."

"She shouldn't be so worried about me and neither should you. I know my limits."

"Just promise me you'll take some time to rest yourself."

Elsa grabbed his hand. "I promise."

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he drew back, there was a smug expression on his face. "Now, let's test your promise. Shall my beautiful wife and I head to bed?"

Elsa could feel a grin forming. "Sounds wonderful." She got up from her chair, went to her wardrobe, and began to change into her nightgown. When she finished, she turned around to meet Ricard's gaze. He had already taken his shirt off and was staring at her, his eyes full of love and care.

"Have I ever told you, you are absolutely beautiful?"

"Every night before we go to bed."

"And, I mean it every time." He threw back the covers and crawled in. Elsa lay down next to him and curled against his side. He began to stroke her hair. "Good night."

She snuggled closer against his chest. "Good night to you too."

* * *

><p>"Elsa."<p>

Elsa let out a groan. "What is it Ricard?"

"Elsa." This time, her eyes popped open and she sat up in bed with a start. That wasn't Ricard. The voice, it was feminine.

"Anna?" She looked around the room, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A figure sat in the chair across from her bed, face shadowed.

"No, not Anna."

Elsa could already feel the frost begin to form on her fingertips. "Then who are you?" She clenched her hand underneath the covers, ready to fire her ice at the stranger.

"That is not for you to know. Now, be quiet, and do not wake your husband. I would hate for anything unfortunate to happen."

Elsa's hand unclenched. She glared into the darkness. "What do you want with me?"

The stranger gave a quiet laugh. "You will find out in time. I only came here to bring a message. Be ready, and be prepared. The fires of judgment are coming."

"What do you mean?"

The stranger stood from the chair and began to walk toward the window. "Tell me, are you ready to watch your kingdom burn?"

Elsa quickly got out from underneath the covers and stood, her hand raised toward the intruder, ice rapidly forming on her fingers. "Do not dare to threaten me. You do not know who you are dealing with."

The stranger whirled from the window. An object, thin and gleaming shot from her hand. Elsa's shoulder exploded in a burning agony. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Reaching her hand toward the site of pain, she felt a sticky liquid on her fingers.

"On the contrary, Elsa, you do not know who you are dealing with." The stranger jumped through the window, shattering the fragile glass into thousands of pieces. Elsa ran toward the window and looked down, but the darkness prevented her from seeing where the stranger went. She stumbled toward the door, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Guards! Close the gates. There was an intruder." She fell to her knees.

"Elsa? What's going on?" She could hear Ricard's voice, could hear him jumping out of the bed and coming toward her, but her eyes refused to focus. Black spots began to appear, conglomerating until they formed a blob, blocking everything from her vision. She felt the floor hit her head, heard Ricard scream for a doctor, and then, nothing.


End file.
